As The Race Gets Tougher
Portugal Finland }} is the fourth episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Maria II National Theater. Lisbon. Portugal. -> (Lahti Ski Museum. Lahti, Finland.) For this leg of the race, you will go to a city with a name that means "bay" in Finnish. Then, in this city, look for a ski museum. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Ski Museum. Lahti, Finland. -> (Sibelius Hall, Lahti, Finland.) Now, look for a concert hall somewhere around the city. This concert hall was completed in 2000, and its named after the composer of the suite of symphonic movements "Kullervo". This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Hall. Lahti, Finland. ROADBLOCK Who's the maestro? Jean Sibelius was a great composer and violinist of the Romantic era. This man composed many and many symphonice movements and had a wide category of orchestral works. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out the original names of each of the following works of Jean Sibelius described below. If you manage to figure out all of them, you will get your next clue. 1) A tone poem for orchestra written in 1894 and based Viktor Rydberg's 1882 literary work. 2) The english translation for this work would be "A fairy tale". 3) Written in 1913–14, it refers to the nymphs in Greek mythology who inhabited the Mediterranean Sea. 4) It was the product of a commission from Walter Damrosch. 5) Was written for Maurice Maeterlinck's 1892 drama of the same name. Clue 4 - Hall. Lahti, Finland. -> (Kiasma. Helsinki, Finland.) Now, your team will head to Finland's largest city and find a museum. This museum's name can be found by translating to Finnish the part of the human brain where the optic nerves partially cross. This contemporary museum is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Helsinki, Finland. DETOUR Taiteilija or Kuraattori. Your choice. In Taiteilija, you will have to sucessfully identify which paintings belong to Gunnar Fredrik Berndtson on a long series of Finnish paintings. Once you have all of his paintings noted, you will get your next clue. In Kuraattori, you will have to venture throughout the streets of Helsinki and even on the outskirts, looking for the name of the museum provided in the image. This museum will be located somewhere northeast of your current location. Once you have the name of the museum, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Helsinki, Finland. -> (Linnanmäki. Helsinki, Finland.) Now, look for an amusument park on the city containing 43 rides of different sizes and 6 roller coasters in total. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Helsinki, Finland. -> (Hartwall Arena. Helsinki, Finland.) Get to your next Pistop! This EAA member is a large multifunctional indoor arena and gets it name from its largest sponsor. It was built to be ready for the Ice Hockey World Championships in 1997 and was delivered by the constructor on 11 April, 1997. It is now the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nathaniel & Gavin. Gallery 11951407_10205139995884904_59557994134640604_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Hartwall Arena. Helsinki, Finland. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)